1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism that utilizes a driver to control an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a related method for controlling an electronic device by setting a driver according to a setting data for the driver read from an external non-volatile storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A driver is required to drive a controller which is configured for controlling the operation of an electronic device (e.g. an image sensor). A setup package or a setup information file (INF file) of a conventional driver usually includes a setting file, a sensor configuration, a circuit configuration, a driver and a setup executing file. When a user obtains the setup package or the setup information files and executes the setup executing file, parameters included in the setting file will be stored into the registry file of the operating system in order to be utilized by the driver.
Different customers may have different requirements. For meeting all requirements of the different customers, suppliers/manufacturers of controllers modify/update the content of the setup package or the setup information file (e.g. modifying/updating the setting file for the driver). The size of the data amount for the setup package is large, so the modification/update for the setup package is difficult. Furthermore, once the data of the setup information file is modified, a re-certification test is required to ensure that an operation system crush will not occur. This costs both time and money.